


一半甜

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 2





	一半甜

喻文波十八岁生日的时候和朋友们一起去吃大排档了，高三的离别前奏已经打响了，十八十九岁出头的少年人再没心没肺此时也沾染了些惆怅色彩。喻文波倒是没怎么喝，他觉得啤酒有股子怪味还莫名涨肚子，但也不妨碍被气氛勾起了一丝平日里不会出没的多愁善感。

史森明考去了L市，离他们这说远吧，也算不上远，说近吧，还是要坐上那么四五个小时的车。加上这一年喻文波几乎是断网式学习，史森明的微信他也是错过的居多。

好想史森明啊，喻文波在明辨自己心思上坦诚地有几分娇憨。他拖着被酒精调动起略有兴奋的身子，还算是清醒地自己走回了家。

用冷水洗了把脸后掏出了手机，看着史森明昨晚十二点整发来的微信傻笑。

男朋友：波波波波波波！十八岁生日快乐啊🎉🎉🎉！第一当然是希望你能高考考个好成绩，最好是考来我们大学啦，但如果你有心仪的大学的话就做自己想做的事吧。第二我真的真的真的好想你啊，我每天都看以前偷拍你的照片度日，我们已经好久好久没有视频啦。第三就是虽然你这么重要的日子我没有在你身边，但我给你邮寄了一个🎁，你今天晚上就会收到的啦！

啧，什么礼物啊。

喻文波看着时间，十点二十一分。心想着，这史森明的快递估计是到不了，心里还有点小失落。讲道理，喻文波是一个自认为缺乏仪式感的人，但是史森明送他的生日礼物，他还是想赶在十二点之前收到的。

矫情个什么劲呢，喻文波提自己的想法感到脸红，啪嗒啪嗒地去厨房装水喝了。

“叮咚~”门铃突兀地想起来，差点没把喝水的喻文波吓得呛一下。“来啦！”喻文波觉得肯定是快递来了，一蹦一跳地跑去开门了。

然后喻文波傻了，门外这个背着手笑地把“嘻嘻嘻”刻在脸上，还学他们上次看的爱情电影的套路往嘴上叼玫瑰的憨批可不就是史森明吗。

史森明刚想说话，却被嘴上的玫瑰花碍着事了，他想着可不能让这爱的见证往地上掉，就想腾出一只手去拿玫瑰。

喻文波把他抱了个满怀。

这小孩子几个月没见，也不见长高了点，肯定是平时又不好好吃饭了。小孩子抱的太紧了，紧到史森明都能察觉到喻文波的体温，史森明嗅着喻文波身上熟悉的沐浴露味，突然皱紧了眉。“你喝酒了？”玫瑰花可怜巴巴地掉在了地上。

喻文波心虚地松开了史森明，把他领进门后又欲盖弥彰说什么去给他倒水喝。

“喻文波。”史森明不高兴了，喻文波委屈巴巴地看着他，“今天我生日诶。”

史森明又没了脾气。只能假意凶神恶煞地揉喻文波的脑袋，“对啦！我的礼物呢！”小孩子眼睛是亮晶晶的，那种在和最疼爱自己的哥哥要糖果的语气又给史森明一个暴击。

他把手里小小的礼物盒递了过去，喻文波兴冲冲地想当场拆开，就被史森明捧起脸来了个深吻。怕等下把礼物磕着碰着了，只能随手放到了桌子上。

喻文波在学校过的是苦行僧一般的日子，甚至平日里偷偷撸一发的时间都不存在，许久未亲热的身子被史森明惹火的动作所唤醒。舌头和津液搅动的声音无论是做了多少次每次都能让喻文波脸红。

史森明亲了好一整子，心里还感叹了一句，教了这么久总算学会换气了。

“知不知道十八岁能干什么啦。”亲昵又宠溺的语气像掺了蜂蜜一样甜。

喻文波和他对视，眼里是少年人独有的明艳爱意，“可以光明正大去网...”喻文波下意识一说，突然就想到了什么，慌慌张张地移开自己的视线，脸蹭地一下就红了。

可以做那种事情了啊。

意识到有点不对劲的小孩子害羞地不得了，被坏心眼的恋人逼得练练后退直到背靠在墙上。史森明环住了退无可退的喻文波，亲了亲他肉肉的小耳垂，然后往他耳朵里吹气。

纯情的推搡显得很无力，史森明拉着还在害羞的小孩子就直奔卧室的大床。

十一月的天气还是很凉的，史森明很破坏气氛地找遥控器去开空调，想着可不能让小孩子冻感冒了。

暖洋洋的热气里，开始一件一件地脱喻文波的衣服。小孩子好像并不是很怕冷，连秋裤都不穿一条，这么冷的日子还穿露个脚踝出来的裤子，脱掉外边的太空服后里面就只有一件薄薄的长袖。

“怎么穿这么少。”史森明实在没忍住嘴了他一句，被喻文波软绵绵地锤了一拳。平日里张牙舞爪的小猫脱了衣服像被水打湿了毛发一样，缩成了一团。

史森明先是握住了喻文波两腿之间的性器开始撸动，喻文波羞涩地闭上了眼，感官却更加灵敏了，他清晰地感受到自己的性器被史森明的手指包裹住，惹得他一阵阵热往下身涌。每一次细细的揉搓都会带来隐隐的酥麻，沿着脊柱悄悄流遍全身。

空调开的太热了，喻文波嘴里地喘息止不住地往外跑，无助地蹙着眉。史森明的另一只手抚摸起喻文波的胸膛，粉色的乳头小而柔韧。在史森明的指尖被揉得变形，尖端很快充血发红。手指每揉到乳头的最尖端，都让喻文波嘴里发出一声舒服的呻吟。

很快喻文波就射在了史森明的手里。

喻文波红着脸喘着粗气。史森明不知道哪里变出来的润滑剂挤到手上，往他隐秘的穴口探去。还没等喻文波开口说话，史森明的舌头又入侵他的口中，像是狂风卷席，热切地与喻文波的舌头搅在一起。

即使这样，在手指沾着润滑剂进去扩展的时候，喻文波还是痛的叫唤了出来

史森明松开了口，他确实是做足了功课，但也不能掩盖他也是个床上新手的事实，看着小孩子脸都白了，眼泪都要下来的样子又不忍心了。

等他再大一点吧，史森明温柔地亲上了喻文波的眼角，带去了他因疼痛挤出来的眼泪“很痛吧。不做了啊。乖，别哭了。”

说着手上动作就想着退出来，被小孩子抓住了。

倔强又害臊的小孩子躲躲闪闪不敢和他对视，嘴上又嘟嘟囔囔着。

“...做...做啊”声音小的要听不见了。

史森明觉得自己像是被觅心射手维鲁斯的腐败锁链射中了一样，整个人都被定在原地。

他怎么这么可爱啊？然后整个人就扑上去了。

空调已经把室内吹的暖洋洋的，喻文波的身子也随着扩张的进展变得柔软，嘴上的吸气的痛呼也变成哼唧唧的叫声。

火热的性器撑开紧缩的甬道，“啊...”喻文波诚实地叫了一声，下意识地环住了史森明的脖子。

“乖，放松点，会舒服的。”

史森明感受到紧张地要死的小孩子不得要领地失去放松后穴，忍住了想要大开大拓的欲望，缓慢地往里面探。

性器挤入的过程中，刚刚被手指调试过的敏感处一直受着柱身不大不小的压迫。那样的压迫带来的酸麻快感，随着阳具抽动一阵阵地在喻文波身体里扩散开来，换来了他一下不易察觉的战栗。

“是这里吗？”史森明看向喻文波的眼睛，小孩子眼底迷迷糊糊朦着一层水光，不知道要怎么回应史森明这个问题。

喻文波感到史森明每一次的顶入，他的下身都涨得发热，酥麻感越来越强烈。他不得不张开嘴大口喘息，细细碎碎的呻吟从嘴巴里溢出。

感受到小朋友的渐入佳境，史森明也是开始一深一浅的顶弄，小孩子被弄得舒服了，叫的也越来越甜，像撒了糖霜的小蛋糕一样。

“好喜欢你啊。”史森明抱着爽到止不住颤抖的身体，贪婪地吸着喻文波身上地味道。他真的好想喻文波。

小孩子敏锐地察觉到史森明的情绪，都不管自己都已经被弄得一塌糊涂，还挺着腰想去抱史森明，身下的性器进地更深了。

“嗯哈...我也...也好喜欢你。”

小孩子床上说情话要付出代价的。史森明用时长和力气告诉了喻文波这个道理。

史森明抱着眼睛都睁不开的小孩子去浴室里清洗，快乐地直傻笑，逮着机会就往小孩子嘴上亲。

喻文波都已经被玩的又累又困，还是习惯性地回了他一个吻。

然后他就在浴室又一次被史森明狠狠地欺负了一遍。最后哭都哭不利索了，什么好听的话都给逼着说了才肯放过他。

我怎么就这么蠢呢，自己把自己卖了。喻文波在史森明怀里睡过去的前一秒脑子里怒喷了自己一句。


End file.
